This invention relates to the field of circuit protection devices, and in particular, to a circuit protection device which self checks for ground fault detection every half cycle.
Ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI) for interrupting the flow of electrical power to a device upon the occurrence of a ground fault have been known for many years. Known devices are usually effective in detecting ground faults associated with damaged insulation on the line conductor that could lead to fire, or to current accidentally flowing through a human body that could cause electrocution. In general, a GFCI senses and/or responds to a condition in a line carrying electrical current which indicates a presently or imminently dangerous condition, such as the presence of a current path other than the intended path of normal operation. Response to the sensed dangerous condition may be in the form of alarm actuation and/or opening the line (interrupting the circuit) between the source of power and the load.
Heretofore, GFCI""s have been designed to self test in the event of a failure of the device to provide the intended protection. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,524 (Neiger) that includes a timer that initiates a periodic self test of the GFCI, or that initiates a periodic alarm to alert the user to manually push the test button on the GFCI, utilizing circuitry that adds cost and that takes up space within the confines of a duplex receptacle embodiment. Another type of self test is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,243 (Torezan) which makes use of a visual indicator to display if hot and neutral power source conductors are inadvertently miswired to the load terminals of the GFCI, such that GFCI protection is lost at the duplex receptacles on the face of the GFCI. However, self-test of the electrical circuit is not disclosed. In addition, the self-test method does not disclose lock-out of load side power by the GFCI""s interrupting contacts and the user is obliged to correctly interpret and take action based on appearance of the visual indicator. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,125 (Neiger) addresses self-testing of the relay solenoid which serves to open the GFCI interrupting contacts, but does not disclose self-test of the electrical circuit. Yet another type of self test is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,967 (DiSalvo), wherein the failure of certain components such as the SCR results in locking out power to the load.
However, other types of failures such as those involving the GFCI sensing circuitry require pushing the test button to initiate lock-out. In response, the GFCI trips out, after which the user resets the GFCI. Although regular testing is encouraged, in reality, few users test their GFCI""s on a regular basis. Therefore, there is a need for a GFCI with a self-test feature.
Briefly stated, a circuit protection device connected between two lines of an AC power source self checks for an introduced simulated ground fault every half cycle during a period when a trip SCR cannot conduct. If the self check fails, the device is tripped on the next half cycle of different phase. Possible responses to the self check failure include lighting an indicator lamp and locking out the device reset mechanism.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a protection device connected between two lines of an AC power line includes means for introducing a simulated ground fault current between the two lines during a first polarity of the AC power; detection means for detecting the introduced ground fault during the first polarity of the AC power; and response means, responsive to the detection means, for responding to an absence of detection of the introduced ground fault.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a self testing protection device connected between two lines of an AC power source includes a resonant tank; a ground fault sensor; a rectified ground fault sensor bypass current sourced from a first polarity of the AC power source and used to energize the ground fault sensor; a first detector activated by the ground fault sensor, wherein the activated first detector causes the resonant tank to resonate, thereby indicating that all ground fault detection components in the device are operational; and a second detector, wherein the second detector responds to an absence of resonation in the resonant tank.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a method for self-testing a protection device connected between two lines of an AC power line includes the steps of (a) introducing a simulated ground fault between the two lines during a first polarity half cycle of the AC power; (b) detecting the introduced simulated ground fault during the first polarity half cycle; and (c) responding to an absence of detecting the introduced simulated ground fault.